Memeland
Memeland is a powerful country in the Derp Cat universe, and responsible for forming the United Memes. They are an ally of Derp Cat Legion. History Memeland was one of the first Meme countries to be created after the end of the The unknown period and the beginning of the Meme Rennassiance. They quickly grew in power and influence, over the years becoming a leading world superpower, home to a variety of memes. Memeland was also very progressive, promoting meme equality and brining peace where it went. Years would go on, and Memeland would create many colonies which would become modern day nations, with Memeland actually supporting their attempts at independence. The nation remained very dank and very happy for decades, but even they could not avoid being dragged into The Great Meme War, which Memeland was a participant in. Following the end of the war, Memeland sought peace like never before. Though it took years, eventually Memeland's plans for a council of nations to govern the world would come to fruition, and the United Memes would be formed. However, Memeland remained vigilant of possible threats to world security, helping organizations like Derp Cat Legion to plan for such events. Memeland usually leads the United Memes in it's decisions, it's representatives usually finding a common ground of debated issues. Though peaceful, Memeland is willing to fight for the world's defense, and agreed to the sanctions on The Emoji Empire following the Emoji Movie Catastrophe. Memeland remains possibly the world's biggest superpower to this very day, promoting peace between nations, and hoping to avoid war. Economy Despite what countries like the Mongoose Empire or Kekistan would tell you, Memeland is the world's leading producer of memes, gaining a vast majority of it's economic growth from this, and has open trade with all nations, even those identified as cringey. As such, they are incredibly wealthy, which allows for amenities such as universal health care and free education. Military Though a mostly peaceful nation, Memeland has a powerful military at it's disposal, with millions of troops at the ready and powerful air, water, and ground forces. Due to trade with Derp Cat Legion and the Avian Union, Memeland also has highly advanced Cringe Weaponry at it's disposal, though is wary about using it. Religion and Culture Memeland is one of the most diverse and varied nations in the world, possessing a wide variety of cultures, religions, and beliefs. Most Memelandians believe in peace and dislike violence and war. Even still they see the necessity for a military to defend their nation from the various threats out there. Due to long lasting alliances with the likes of Kekistan, most of it's people have high cringe tolerance, and some will even laugh at displays of cringe. Trivia * Memeland is supposed to sort of be the UK/EU of the Derp Cat universe, as well as being a powerful world superpower so as to balance things out between the nations and sort of be the mediator between them. Gallery A normal day in Memeland.jpg|A normal day in Memeland Category:Countries Category:United Memes member countries Category:United Memes Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Factions Category:Important Pages Category:Memeland